


The Mess Inside

by Ryface



Series: Song Shuffle Challenge [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dick and Wally fought, Dick took off for three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess Inside

**Author's Note:**

> song: The Mountain Goats, "The Mess Inside"
> 
>  
> 
> "but a weekend in utah won't fix what's wrong with us.  
> the gray sky was vast and real cryptic above me.  
> i wanted you to love me like you used to do."

The first time Dick and Wally fought (a  _real_ fight, a relationship fight, not just arguing over who got to pick where to go for dinner or whose turn it was to do the dishes), Dick took off for three days. Wally hadn't had any clue where he was until he called in the middle of the night on the third day, his voice raw and apologetic.

He'd taken his motorcycle and not stopped for anything but gas until he was somewhere, he guessed, in Utah. He'd laughed without any humor behind it and said he wasn't sure why Utah, but he'd bring Wally a souvenir coffee mug from the motel gift shop, if he wanted. They made up, and he was home the following night, exhausted but ready to curl up in their bed again.   
  
The second time they fought, it was four days in New York and a key chain. The third time, a week in New Orleans and a postcard.    
  
The fourth time, Dick didn't tell him where he had gone, and there was no souvenir.   
  
The last time they fought, it was Wally who left.


End file.
